sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Gabrielle Minase
Name: Minase, Gabrielle Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: Rugby player, winger. School: Barry Coleson Appearance: 5'7" exactly, but very stocky. Large shoulders and chest, due to sporting history(ref: extra curricular ativities). Very short hair, black, neat cut. Face, small mouth, strong nose and forehead, thin chin and small beaten ears due to rugby history. Forehead muscular due to tendency to scowl a lot. Eyes betray his nature, they are large and brown and glimmer like cats eyes, portraying an innocence that does not suit him. Biography: Until the age of sixth lived a pampered life with his mother and boilogical father. However at six his father died and his mother remarried a short fused giant who took immediate indifference to Minase. After years of neglect, the previosuly soft Minase became harder and colder until at fourteen he assaulted his stepfather with a bat and hospitalised him. Luckily for him, his stepfather was soon after tried for numerous assault charges and with his mothers testimony the man Minase had always despised was jailed. But the effect that man had had on him never left. Minase became a recluse, spending all his time either at the gym or training in some way to improve his rugby performance. His only socialising comes from playing, aside from that he is a complete loner. Despite his solidarity, it is not that he espescially wants to be alone, he just doesnt get on with people very well, in the past when he did have friends he wasnt espescially popular, and now hes positively disliked by most, which has made him bitter, though not resentful for he knows his strength and skills on the field are a direct result of his solidarity. Other: Always hated tall people, considering them all arrogant, due to this he ends up in regular fights, which without any backup he rarely comes out of unscathed. Number: 10 The above profile is as written by Minase. No edits have been made to the author's original work. Designated Weapon: MAC-10 Conclusions: I doubt this kid'll think twice about killing someone else, especially if they are tall. (Snicker...) It'd be fun seeing him go up against B40 (Tognetti, Jon) seeing how they're both pretty stocky and strong individuals (but my money would be on B10, ha). Evaluations Handled by: Minase Kills: None Killed by: Daisuke Andou Collected Weapons: MAC-10 (to Sydney Morvran, back to Minase, to Umi Martin) Allies: Formerly Sydney Morvran, Morgana "Anya" Vendvmagli, Tayli E. Vreeland, Xian Chun Enemies: Edward Rommel, Umi Martin, Daisuke Andou, Aiden Ambrose. Mid-game evaluation: Minase began his game in the woods, where he momentarily pondered whether or not to play the game and discovered his weapon before seeing a flash of light in the nearby bamboo coppice. Curious as to what caused the flash, Minase headed in that direction. He eventually wandered to the school building, which was occupied by Sydney Morvran, Tayli Vreeland, Xian Chun, and Anya Vendvmagli. Minase burst into the building, weapon loaded, and attempted to take control of the situation. This tactic failed miserably, however, as none of the group seemed to budge. Sydney Morvran in particular seemed to have no fear of Minase. Dismayed, Minase began shouting, hoping to hit a nerve with Sydney. Indeed, his accusations were right, and Sydney was soon in tears. Minase momentarily had control of the group until Syd chunked a flashbang at him in an attempt to make him drop his weapon. The flashbang hit Xian instead, causing her to collapse, and in an act of chivalry, Minase discarded his weapon long enough to catch her. Still wary of the newcomer, Syd seized Minase's weapon and ran off after an angry and teary-eyed Xian, leaving Minase weaponless and alone. Soon enough, Minase reclaimed the MAC-10 and a short conflict with Anya ensued. Everything was put aside as another gunshot rang out, this time an accidental discharge from Tayli's Glock... which had hit Syd! It was Minase who jumped in head-first and attempted to save the boy's life. Too little, too late, however. Sydney died at the hospital, and Minase left, swearing to the girls that should they meet again, it would be as enemies. Minase's journey next took him to the waterfall, which would prove to be his final destination. At the waterfall, he encountered another group consisting of Umi Martin, Daisuke Andou, Aiden Ambrose, and Edward Rommel. Minase once again charged into the group, hoping to seize their weapons and take control. This group was not easily broken, however, and he found himself at a standoff with them. Things were going nowhere until the unexpected happened and a bloody and disoriented Garrett Langston dropped onto the scene. Just as quickly, Edward had come to Garrett's aide and the two had taken off into the woods. Soon enough, the standoff between Minase and Umi's group was back in full swing. This time, though, Daisuke Andou had had enough. Before Minase even knew what was happening, Daisuke pulled the trigger on his gun and ended Minase's tirade of chaos on SOTF island forever. End-game evaluation: You'd think that if the "point guns and shout orders" tactic didn't work the first time around, he wouldn't have tried it once again at the river. Some people learn from their mistakes, and some don't. Minase obviously didn't, and his approach inevitably sent him down the river Styx. Memorable Quote(s): "You either live or die, that's down to fate, so I couldn't care less if you have guns. I'm ready to take my chances and try my luck at blowing every one of you away." - to Umi, Edward, Daisuke, and Aiden during their confrontation. Other/Trivia *Because of Minase wanting to focus more on his sports training than anything else, Gabrielle Minase was quick to die. But, by and of what? AIDs, unexpectedly! The post went ignored by the roleplayers in the topic, and it was quickly written that Daisuke had shot Gabrielle, instead. It's still there in the Chillin' at the waterfall for the world to see. *The flash of light that Minase saw in the woods came from the flashbang grenade that Sydney Morvran threw at Niniko Kishinawa in the bamboo coppice. Threads The various threads that contained Gabrielle. In order from first to finish. *Starting Point for Boy #10 *The Threesome On The Move *Chillin' at the Waterfall Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Gabrielle Minase. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! ''Man! Everybody got AIDS 'n shit! - KamiKaze '' The best part about Gabrielle aside from his infamously iconic deathpost was when Anya spent post after post snarking at him. Apart from that, not much to say. - Brackie Category:V1 Students